To provide a high capacity of a NAND flash memory, a semiconductor memory (Bit Column Stacked Memory) having three-dimensionally stacked cells has been developed in recent years. A 3D NAND flash memory (hereinafter, “3D memory”) can provide a much larger capacity per chip than a semiconductor memory (hereinafter, “2D memory”) having planarly arranged cells.